


Традиция

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Две части. Одна - криптистория к 66 серии, вторая - вечелое и легкое продолжение.





	1. 66

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая, D~arthie

Мы играем с тобой в игру. Странную, взрослую игру и правила в ней все время меняются.  
Я сжимаю кулаки, как только вижу — тебя. А ты... как ты смотришь? Помнишь хоть что-то?  
Сначала прелюдия. На столе могла бы быть колода карт, и углы комнаты, скрыты в полумраке. Ничего бы не изменилось. Небрежные фразы, последние новости. Слова, которые мы говорим просто так. Ведь ты сам не веришь в то, что боевого офицера рейхсфлота - довели до самоубийства. Этот разговор не значит ничего. И можно смотреть на твое лицо. Вспоминать, как ты чуть поднял подбородок, приветствуя. Тебя надо целовать, когда ты так смотришь.  
Миттермайер говорит, будто боится, что, замолчав, мы окажемся с тобой наедине. Не увидим и не услышим его. Может он прав. Мне и так сложно отвести взгляд и я попадаюсь в твою ловушку. Как всегда. Ты с легкостью выводишь меня из себя. Твоя игра. Твоя очередь сдавать карты и я снова, безуспешно пытаюсь гордо сказать, что знаю, о чем ты думал. Наверняка опять окажусь не прав. Но тебе нравится меня дразнить. Не доверяешь мне и, Локи, как же обидно. Как же больно, когда ты специально пытаешься меня уязвить. Намерено, я готов поклясться, что ты намерено не делаешь между нами разницы, подчеркивая, что тебе все равно.  
Избавиться от тебя? Это ты избавился от меня тогда. Ушел, не обернувшись, а сейчас хочешь обвинить меня в своих поступках и решениях. Я никто для тебя. Ты видишь только одно солнце, и оно ослепило тебя. Ты сгоришь в нем. Думаешь, что вырастил его по своему образу и подобию, но он уничтожит тебя своим огнем.  
Твое право. Живи, как знаешь... Я никто для тебя.  
Прости, Миттермайер, я не могу тебе объяснить. Сам не понимаю, почему все еще больно.

Теперь твои руки сжаты в кулаки. Ты мое отражение или я твое? Кто более реален? Ты? Ведь он выбрал тебя.

Взмахом руки отпустить адъютанта. Документы можно просмотреть позже.  
За поворотом мелькает кончик серого плаща. Значит туда. Следом, чуть ускорив шаг. Снова поворот и снова только успеть заметить, какую дорогу выбрал господин министр обороны. Издевается? Ведь наверняка знает, слышит, что за ним идут, но и не думает шагать помедленнее или подождать. Ничего. Можно идти еще быстрее, не сбиваясь при этом на бег. Но сколько же можно дразнить!  
Нагнал наконец-то.  
\- Стойте.  
Ройенталь хватает мужчину за руку, и, не рассчитав инерцию, прикладывает спиной к стене. Не больно, но должно быть неприятно. И ладно. Он сейчас уточнит пару моментов и отпустит.  
Оберштайн смотрит, не мигая. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, он не будет сопротивляться. Никогда не сопротивляется. Только, может быть, сейчас сжал руки в кулаки, но Ройенталь не видит. Уперев руку в стену, наклоняется близко и шипит в лицо.  
\- Почему вы ушли? Вам так невыносимо мое общество?  
Оберштайн молчит, не поддаваясь на провокацию, потом отвечает будто нехотя.  
\- Мне надо было собраться с мыслями.  
\- То есть я вас сбиваю с мысли?  
\- Вы, безусловно, обладаете этим даром.  
\- Может быть, нам тогда не стоит работать вместе? - Ройенталь чувствует, что заводится, начинает терять над собой контроль. Ему надо прекратить разговор сейчас, а еще лучше не стоило вообще начинать. Не стоило догонять. Пусть бы шел своей дорогой. - Может, стоит обратиться к Его Величеству с прошением? Пожалуй, я схожу прямо сейчас.  
Вздрогнул? Или показалось? Так печется о своем Императоре, так смотрит на него. Не отводя глаз. Поворачивается вслед как за солнцем. А он — смотрит на тебя? Смотрит. Тоже смотрит. Но ты, как и я, никогда не сможешь стать первым для него. Всегда будет медальон, и он всегда будет важнее. Что случится с остальными — ему все равно. Интересно, и в постели ему тоже все равно, что ты чувствуешь? Или он все-таки потрудился узнать, на что реагирует твое тело?  
Провести языком по кромке уха. Ты вздрагиваешь. Ты всегда вздрагиваешь, когда я прикусываю мочку. Тебе нравится. Достаточно нескольких касаний шеи, одной влажной дорожки и ты порывисто вздохнешь. Он знает, как тебя надо обнять, чтобы ты моментально отозвался? Мои руки заново знакомятся с твоим телом. Оно немного изменилось, и я чувствую каждое отличие. И каждое является правильным. Мы оба изменились, но, судя по тому, как сбилось твое дыхание — все так же подходим друг другу. По крайней мере в постели. А с ним? Тебе так же хорошо как со мной или ты просто покорно принимаешь ласки, а он даже не задумывается о том, как доставить тебе удовольствие?  
\- Мне надо идти.  
\- Почему вы ушли тогда?  
\- Тогда?  
Оберштайн смотрит прямо в лицо.  
Он помнит. В этом не может быть сомнений. Помнит.  
\- Это мешало мне работать.  
\- И сейчас?  
\- И сейчас, - Оберштайн вздыхает, прикрывая глаза. - Когда вы рядом, Ройенталь, сосредоточиться невозможно,  
\- И сейчас? - руки, лаская, спускаются ниже. Провести губами по самому воротнику, по той запретной черте, которую не переступить.  
Оберштайн молчит, и Ройенталь, прижавшись вплотную, понимает, что ответ не нужен. Слова могут быть лживыми, но не тело.  
Неужели и тогда мешал именно… так?  
Ройенталь прячет усмешку, и ладони снова повторяют знакомый путь.  
\- Оберштайн, я бы хотел продолжить мешать вам работать в менее людном месте.  
\- Ваш кабинет рядом.  
\- Нет, лучше ваш. Потому что иначе это вы будете мешать мне работать, а это неправильно.

Они не успели дойти. Кажется, что если выпустишь из рук, если будешь ждать, то передумают. Оба. Решат что ошибка и какое-то странное помутнение рассудка. Минутная слабость. Ведь разошлись уже навсегда. Второй раз не сойтись.  
И Ройенталь не может сдержаться. Не может вынести, как накаляется воздух с каждым шагом. Кабинет, работа, документы, звонки. Вездесущий Фернер и срочные вызовы. Военный министр отвлечется. Попросит подождать минуту, другую... и останется только уйти, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. И лучше не знать, что подумает Оберштайн, если поднимет глаза и увидит, что комната уже опустела. Хочется верить, что почувствует хоть что-то. Но как же не хочется обрекать его на это одиночество, а себя - на позорный уход.  
Окно в маленькой нише. Снова жестко прижать, и как же упоительно целовать его. Снова, как тогда, он пропускает между пальцев короткие пряди.  
Дернуть за шнур, опуская рулонную штору. Их не увидят снаружи. Рывок — и плотная гардина укроет от посторонних глаз. Как подхлестывает чувство опасности, мимолетность, секундность происходящего, и не порвать бы китель.  
Как быть нежным, когда больше всего хочется обладать? Он не будет снимать с любовника, снова любовника, как упоительно звучит это слово, когда думаешь о нем, - рубашку. Потому что под ней могут быть чужие следы. А хочется оставить свои. Пометить, чтобы точно знал, кому принадлежит сейчас и будет принадлежать дальше. Другие следы сойдут. Или ты не давал никому больше метить себя?.. Только мне? Можно?..  
Каштановые пряди ласкают лицо. Ты подстриг челку, и я не могу больше отгородиться ей от остального мира. Что ж. Нас закроет штора. Как мне быть нежным с тобой, если хочется взять все и сейчас.  
Тихий смешок в шею. У нас нет смазки.  
Скажи мне и я остановлюсь. Прямо сейчас. Просто скажи.  
Как же упоительно хорошо, когда твое тело становится мягким и податливым в моих руках.  
Шаги в коридоре и мы оба замираем, стараясь не дышать. Как школьники, боящиеся, что их поймают за каверзой. Твои пальцы ласкают мой затылок, успокаивая. Не бойся. Он уйдет.  
«Фернер», - читаю я по твоим губам. Ты узнал его шаги. Значит, все-таки я ошибся и это был не кайзер, а твой помощник. Твой верный спутник. Но он уйдет, ты слышишь меня? Уйдет. А я — останусь. И ты будешь принадлежать мне. Ты так легко узнал его шаги, но только обо мне ты должен думать сейчас, или хотя бы о моем теле...  
Прости... я снова был груб. Но мне невыносима мысль, что кто-то еще прикасался к тебе. Я смирюсь с этим. Когда-нибудь. Когда ты забудешь о тех, кто был до меня.  
Сейчас мы торопливо оденемся, и ты поможешь мне застегнуть плащ. А я в благодарность легко поцелую тебя.  
Мы разойдемся в разные стороны, и никто не подумает, что только что были вместе.  
На мгновенье снова нагнать тебя, впечатав спиной в стену, поцеловать еще раз.  
И не вздумай задерживаться на работе. У тебя с этого дня — другие планы на вечер.


	2. Традиция

Давно стоило признаться себе: ему не нравился этот город, эта планета, эти женоподобные мужчины и женщины, похожие на мужчин. Ему не нравились журналисты, которые разве что не лезли в окна. И особенно ему не нравился господин военный министр. Раздражал. Страшно. Невыносимо. Одним фактом своего отсутствия на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Днем еще можно было справиться. Заставить себя не думать, убедить в том, что все в порядке, что Оберштайн – не тот человек, который позволит себе нечестность в отношениях. Но это только в том случае, если происходящее между ними можно считать отношениями. Гарантий, что это так, у генерал-губернатора Новых земель не было. Как минимум потому, что он был на Хайнессене, а Оберштайн — на Феззане. Рядом с Его Величеством или Фернером. С Его Величеством и Фернером. По отдельности, по очереди, одновременно. Нет, одновременно, наверное, вряд ли. Или все-таки?..  
Ройенталь зло сощурился, и молоденькая девочка-секретарь пулей вылетела вон, оставив его наедине с посетительницей.  
Девочка-секретарь. У него. Дура, которая только и умеет, что хлопать глазками. Нет. С завтрашнего дня он подберет себе мегеру лет шестидесяти. Прямую, как палка, и такую же тощую. Морщинистую. Чтобы один в один его гувернантка. И визитеры будут писаться от страха еще в приемной. Ройенталь плотоядно улыбнулся, и журналистка нервно поправила манжеты рубашки.  
Манжеты его тоже раздражали. Эта мадам явно пыталась произвести на него впечатление, одевшись в соответствии с имперской модой. Откуда ей было знать, что в соответствии с имперской модой ей следовало сидеть дома и печь кексы?  
Разговор о скором прибытии господина военного министра обещал быть долгим. Ройенталь собирался растянуть удовольствие, особенно в части вопросов, касающихся их неформальных отношений, так как всем было ясно, что между высшими членами правительства пробежала кошка.  
К сожалению, видимо, прищур получился слишком выразительным, и собеседница не рискнула вдаваться в подробности.  
Наконец-то ушла... Ройенталь позволил себе откинуться в кресле и закрыть глаза. Спал он плохо. Все то, что прогонял от себя днем, являлось ночью, причем иногда в совершенно невообразимых формах. Особенно ему запомнился Оберштайн, спрятанный в сундук. Сам Ройенталь сидел сверху и прислушивался. Время от времени Оберштайну надоедало лежать и он характерным стуком давал знать, что хочет выйти. Ройенталь его вынимал. Тщательно исследовал, отмечая все отметины на нежной коже. Отпускал на свободу, потом снова осматривал, и Оберштайн залезал обратно в сундук. Иногда Ройенталь доставал его оттуда без просьбы. Для, так сказать, профилактического осмотра и любования. Во сне этот способ взаимодействия казался очень разумным и здравым. Правильным. Проснувшись, Ройенталь долго прикидывал так и эдак... но все-таки класть живого человека в сундук было нехорошо. Тем более что, если уж смотреть на вещи совершенно реально, он привык к мягкому кожаному креслу. Сидеть целый день на сундуке было бы неудобно. И у Оберштайна наверняка затекала бы спина.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Ройенталь подумал, что такими темпами он попадет в сумасшедший дом. А учитывая, что этот дом будет на Хайнессене или на Одине, но уж никак не на Феззане, Оберштайн вряд ли сможет его навещать. Это был достаточно веский повод оставаться в здравом уме и хотя бы на несколько минут перестать думать о господине военном министре. О господине военном министре целиком. В форме, без формы. О его частях тела по отдельности. Потом о его частях тела вместе. О тех, кто может смотреть или прикасаться к этим частям тела, в форме или без нее...  
Из замкнутого круга надо было выбираться, и выбираться срочно.  
Ройенталь приказал подать виски, и эта идиотка принесла ему виски. С содовой. До приезда Оберштайна Ройенталю грозило не дожить.  
Завтра же, раз уж тут приняты женщины-секретари, мегеру с холеными руками. Аккуратную, исполнительную, и чтобы умела правильно поджимать губы. Чтобы вдова, и разбиралась в том, какой виски может просить мужчина в четыре часа вечера после беседы с журналистами. И, что самое главное, чтобы ей даже в голову не пришло входить в кабинет до того, как услышит разрешение, даже если будет напирать стадо религиозных фанатиков.

***  
Наконец-то закончилась официальная часть приветствия, и они остались в кабинете. Один на один. Стоя ровно посредине комнаты, руки по швам, не отводя глаз друг от друга. Кто-то должен был сделать первый шаг, начать разговор, и не о делах, потому что про дела они уже говорили сегодня столько, что хватит не на один день размышлений. И отвечали на вопросы, и Ройенталь даже улыбался. Он даже улыбался доброжелательно, — по крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить.  
А теперь они стоят посередине комнаты, не зная, что сказать друг другу. Оберштайн не сделает первый шаг. Никогда. Ройенталь уверен в этом так же, как в том, что не имеет права класть его в сундук. Опять сундук. Сундук наводил на мысли, что можно Оберштайна удавить, и он тогда наверняка будет тихо лежать рядом, даже не помышляя о том, чтобы вернуться на Феззан. Осталось только получить согласие Оберштайна на эту, безусловно, гениальную идею.  
Ройенталь прищурился, разглядывая своего визави. Но Оберштайн продолжал молчать, не меняясь в лице, только сжал руки в кулаки. Должно быть, в сундук он не хотел ни в каком виде.  
Новый секретарь джинном из сказки вплыла в кабинет, катя перед собой сервировочный столик. И с математической точностью установила его ровно посередине между генерал-губернатором и его гостем. На столике обнаружились: маленькая вазочка с цветком, большая бутылка виски, стаканы для виски и лед для виски. На нижней части столика — маленькая бутылка коньяка и бокалы для коньяка. А также пачка влажных салфеток.  
– Мальчики... гхм... Господа, я так понимаю, вы сегодня планируете задержаться? – сказала Мегера, поджав губы.  
Мальчики, которым было давно не двадцать, переглянулись. Впрочем, сейчас Ройенталь был готов расцеловать эту жуткую даму, так кстати разрядившую обстановку. Видимо, Оберштайн только сейчас обратил внимание на то, каким ценным приобретением обогатилась хайнессенская администрация. По крайней мере, он очень внимательно изучал вошедшую. Хель! Слишком пристально, с точки зрения хозяина кабинета.  
– Вы можете быть свободны до завтра, фрау Элеонора. Спасибо.  
– Если будете... – женщина эффектно замолчала, – драться, то салфетки вытереть... – снова пауза, за которую Ройенталь понял, что только атомная бомбардировка Хайнессена сможет его примирить с этой планетой, – кровь... я положила.  
Мегера выплыла из кабинета величаво и в гробовой тишине.  
– Женщина-секретарь. Местная традиция, – развел руками Ройенталь, чувствуя, что был на шаг от того, чтобы покраснеть.  
– Мне кажется, или она чем-то подперла дверь снаружи? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Оберштайн.  
Ройенталь подосадовал, что не смог скрыть секундную заминку.  
– Не должна была, – ответил он с каменным лицом.  
– Последний вопрос, который мы с вами не обсудили, – Оберштайн протянул собеседнику папку.  
Ройенталь взял ее, и они несколько секунд стояли так — почти держась за руки, с документом между ними. Потом Оберштайн все-таки разжал пальцы.  
Ройенталь бегло просмотрел столбцы цифр и содержание поправок в бюджет. Потом удовлетворенно хмыкнул и поднял взгляд. Снова повисло молчание, потом Оберштайн все-таки заговорил, но совершенно официальным тоном:  
– Это целесообразный и логичный шаг, демонстрирующий лояльность власти к людям, населяющим так называемые Новые земли. Размещение этой структуры демонстрирует не агрессию со стороны Императора, но наоборот, стремление...  
– Виски. За это надо выпить, – Ройенталь впихнул стакан в руку любовнику прямо на середине речи, скорее рассчитанной на отсутствующих сейчас журналистов. Лично его, Ройенталя, абсолютно не волновали ни причины, ни расходы, связанные с переездом военного министерства в Хайнессенополис. Его волновала шея под глухим воротником кителя. Та, которую он прямо сейчас собирался поцеловать.

***  
Как-то глупо, что даже не вышли из комнаты. Но как отвлечься, когда Оберштайн смотрит на него, зажав в руке этот ненужный уже стакан? Демонстративно отхлебнуть из него, касаясь губами стекла, до которого только что дотрагивались его губы. И забрать.  
Поцеловать ладонь, чувствуя, как жар от виски растекается по телу, - или это не от алкоголя вовсе? Помочь снять китель, коснуться острых ключиц, - и от одного вида любовника, расстегивающего манжеты рубашки, бросает в жар. Пальцы колдуют над пуговицами. Их можно перехватить, прижавшись губами к синим полоскам вен на запястье. Так, чтобы Оберштайн сделал еще один шаг. Вперед, в его объятия.  
Интересно, получится ли сегодня не оставлять следов на безукоризненно ровной коже? Сложный парный танец, до ящика стола, к креслу. Чувствовать, как под голой спиной нагревается холодная кожаная обивка, прижаться губами к обнаженному телу рядом. Спускаться ниже, прихватывая зубами кожу. Так, чтобы запрокинул голову, чтобы застонал, подаваясь вперед. А потом снова встать, чтобы, подхватив под поджарые ягодицы, усадить на стол. Так лучше, и пусть веером разлетаются документы. Пододвинуть ближе, чтобы было удобнее ласкать: пальцами, губами. Упиваться прикосновениями к горячей коже - столько, сколько захочет любовник. Ройенталь будет терпелив сегодня, ведь он чувствует, как медленно получается подготовить отвыкшее от ласк тело. То, которое ждало прикосновения именно его рук.  
Терпение вознаграждено, Оберштайн сам притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Скрещивает ноги на его талии, и Ройенталь чувствует, как приятно они давят на поясницу, подталкивая вперед, чтобы задать ритм. Подсказывая, как именно стоит двигаться. Но вот сейчас Ройенталь сделает шаг назад, рискуя уронить их обоих, и опустится в кресло. Так, чтобы смотреть снизу вверх, чтобы можно было ласкать руками спину и бедра, чтобы тот двигался медленно, потом все быстрее, пока, резко выдохнув, не замрет... и от того, как сильно сокращаются мышцы, Ройенталь чуть ли не до синяков вцепляется пальцами ему в бедра, удерживая.  
Не дать любовнику разглядеть ехидную улыбку, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Оберштайн пришел. Сам.

***  
Давая время привести себя в порядок, Ройенталь снова наполнил бокалы. На этот раз коньяком. За этот вечер стоило выпить отдельно - и коньяк, который можно греть в ладонях, подходил изумительно. Они устроились на полу, вытянув ноги, и пили маленькими глотками, пьяные скорее друг другом, чем алкоголем. Оберштайн все-таки достал цветок из вазы. Задумчиво покрутил в пальцах и провел им по губам любовника. Ройенталь послушно откусил лепесток и прожевал. Цветок оказался невкусным, но он мужественно съел еще два кусочка, пока Оберштайн не одумался и не убрал пострадавшее растение на место. Ассиметричный венчик сиротливо поник. Вставать не хотелось, как не хотелось разъезжаться по домам.

***  
Мегера все-таки заперла их снаружи. Правда, не дверь в кабинет, а дверь в коридор. Так, чтобы остался доступ и к санузлу, и к маленькой кухне с предусмотрительно не пустым холодильником. Мысль выбить дверь Ройенталь отмел как совершенно излишнюю, тем более что в приемной стоял диван, который очень удобно разложился в двуспальную кровать.  
«Страшная женщина», - подумал Ройенталь, глядя на часы. Ключ повернулся в замке ровно в одиннадцать. Так, чтобы не разбудить раньше необходимого. Так, чтобы гость успел привести себя в норму после ее непростительной промашки. Промашка была действительно серьезной. На мини-кухне не было специальной плитки для варки кофе, и Ройенталь не смог насладиться кофе, сваренным именно для него.  
«В этот раз не смог», - добавил он про себя. Предстоял тяжелый день и множество нерешенных задач. Например, как он сможет незамеченным пробраться в номер к господину военному министру. Или, учитывая халатность местных служащих, логично предложить ему остановиться в самом безопасном месте Хайнессенполиса, доме генерал-губернатора?..


End file.
